Wraith's Massacre
by Rillianne
Summary: Rin Kagamine suicides to escape Reality, only to be forced to live on as a spirit. Happy with her new powers, she goes on a killing spree, ends up as a 'Maiden of Prophecy' and starts a war unwittingly against her own stillborn brother, Len Kagamine. 'T'
1. Prologue

**January 3rd, 2012**

I still cannot accept the fact - the hard cold reality that both my parents died in a typical car accident, on my birthday, 27th December. I thought this was too cliché to be true. Having both your parents, no less, die on your birthday only happened in storybooks, was what I believed. I wonder if that makes me the tragic heroine in those fairytales.

Their funerals were rather like the usual ones I used to see at void decks from time to time. At that point of time, I was apathetic to who it was, where it was and when it was. After all, it did not concern me at all; I certainly was not part of it. Ludicrously, I was now the fool standing before the coffins.

Strangely, I could not bring myself to cry about their deaths. Yes, I was close to them; yes, I love them. Yet, as I stand amidst all the strangers who had surrounded me, sympathizing me and giving me condolences that I feel nothing for, I was just empty. I was not wailing nor crying whilst lamenting their deaths. I merely felt empty, stunned maybe slightly depressed. Perhaps the shock had not entirely sunk in yet, leaving me in a state of bewilderment or maybe I was just cold-blooded.

Come to think of it, a week has already passed from their deaths and my birthday. I must have looked like an utter fool, sitting at home and glancing occasionally at the clock, anticipating their arrival home eagerly and pondering what my cherished parents brought home for a birthday present. Would it be the new laptop I wanted? Or would it be a jewelry from mother and extra allowance from father? Now that recall these memories, I feel like a perfect twit for deliberating blithely about such trivial things while my parents were in the Emergency Room.

No use on dwelling on it too much, it will merely make me further depressed. I will now stop this diary entry.

**January 5th, 2012**

Two days have passed since my last entry. I have moved to Aunt Lily's abode, my new guardian. She is somewhat plump but she looks very kind and warm. Her face reflects her personality but she worries over me far too much. My new room is smaller than the one had but it will do.

I had a disturbing nightmare last night. I was facing a giant version of myself and surrounded by people I knew yet felt like utter strangers. They were all screaming and laughing at me, telling me that I was the lowest, the worst, worthless and many other things that I could not remember. I was terrified. I plugged my ears and tried to run away from it all. I cried out like a child, begging for help. No one came; they did not hear my pleas.

That was when I woke up, drenched in sweat, and feeling extremely distressed and fearful. Tears were trailing down for no reason whatsoever. It was scary. I felt as if I was being swallowed by the darkness and denied from the light. I hope it was due to the fact I have not yet fully adapted to my surroundings.

I kind of miss my parents right now but I should not desire them. To move on, I need to deny this sadness and be strong. Yet, why is it that the happy memories I used to have with them keep replaying in my mind?

**January 6th, 2012**

I have returned to school today and resumed my normal routines with slight changes. My classmates all heard about the tragedy I had undergone and kept attempting to force their opinions on me. Like, when I am smiling normally at something, they tell me that there was no need to fake the smile. When I look depressed due to another reason, they tell me "Can you manage a smile? ". It was very exasperating and ridiculous.

When I screamed "Just leave me alone and stop talking to me", they looked at me stunned, as if they just realised that I had murdered their family. They started saying things like they were just trying to help. All of them are hypocrites, causing me harm when they said that they wish for my well-being. I bet they wanted to mock me for not having parents anymore and derive pleasure from my wounds. Why am I friends with such sadistic creatures anyway?

The adults are just as bad. I expected them to understand me but no; they just had to keep asking whether I was fine and expected me to tell them any troubles I had. All I could do was to plug the ears in my heart and disregard them inside. How annoying and bothersome. All they did was to add fuel to the fire and madden me more.

However, despite all the trouble I underwent today, I found my silver lining in the clouds. I discovered an excellent way to empty myself. All I have to do is to stare at myself in the mirror and tell myself "It's okay" and I would be fine, somewhat emotionless and slightly sad which is a small price to pay to be empty. I hate being angry unnecessarily- it was stupid and besides, I did not enjoy feeling any emotions nowasay, even if it was happiness for it never came without a pang of guilt.

I wonder why I am crying as I write this.

**January 16th, 2012**

It has been so long since my last entry.

People who were friends have all become enemies. Teachers who were nice seem to become mean even if they did not show it openly. They all gossip about me, what they all say are mainly lies.

When I ask, "why the change" they tell me it was my fault for being anti-social, for being a hypocrite, for changing so much. They tell me that they understand that the tragedy was painful but there was not a need to vent it upon them.

What did I do? I was just trying to be myself as usual. Why did everything go wrong when I just want my peaceful and mundane life back?

Nothing seems to be working out for me anymore. Not even the mirror trick which I use to empty myself. In fact, the more I look at my image, the more it seems to be laughing at me. There was even a small voice in my head occasionally telling me that I was worthless and a waste of space.

My heart hurts. I feel as if someone was chipping away at my soul, tormenting me and causing agonizing pain. Why hasn't anyone come and save me…?

**February 4th, 2012**

I hate it. I hate it all.

I hate how my classmates stare at me like I was some freak. I hate it how they whisper behind my back. I hate it how the teachers keep pretending to be nice to me when their eyes despised me.

Yes, I resent it all.

A cursed voice in my head keeps telling me that I was rotten; scum, a wretched girl who should have died. My repulsive image in the mirror tells me that I was inferior to even a vermin; an idiot, a joke. They all tell me that the very fact I was born was a sin.

Despite all this jeering, I know that they are right. I was terrible, pathetic, a loser. A miserable excuse of a girl who should not existed. God made a mistake when He made me.

However, I knew the reason why I am repulsed at everything. It was because everything was so true, so true it hurt. After all, 'the truth always hurts', right?

I despise myself and disgusted at even why I'm living. After all, I am just an anti-social freak who is to cold-blooded to feel anything!

Perhaps the reason why I did not cry at my parent's death was because I was actually glad that they died. I must have thought it was divine retribution for neglecting me for work!

Yes, indeed, they deserved their deaths…

**February 7th, 2012**

Every single day is painful and they still continue on. Yesterday, today and undoubtedly, tomorrow will surely be arduous as well.

I am alone, insulted and humiliated daily without fail by what I used to call friends. What I want now is someone to stand by me; to support me. Yet, there are none.

I'm too tired, too tired to fight against this thing called reality. Carrying on the fight is just impossible.

Goodbye.

_W h y . d i d n' t . a n y o n e . h e l p . m e ? . . .__  
><em>_I . w a n t . r e v e n g e . . ._

On 7th February, a teenage girl at the age of 14 named Kagamine Rin died. Her reason of death was deemed to be suicide due to falling into depression, which was caused by her parent's death.

Strangely, many people who knew her suddenly started dying due to mysterious reasons. The only things they had in common was that they were all acquaintances of the deceased and had opened the diary that belonged to Kagamine Rin…

.

.

**August 31th, 2012**

"Hey, look at this Luka! It seems like a diary. I wonder whose it is," Miku announced gaily, as she picked an exquisite aureolin notebook off the floor, excited at her discovery.

"Miku, you should not be flipping through other people's diary. It called an invasion of privacy." Luka sighed, staring at Miku with a reproaching look on her delicate face.

"I politely decline. Finders keepers, losers weepers; you know that rule. Plus, this seems to be the diary of that maddening urchin Kagamine Rin." Miku chortled with a smirk on her face. "She may be dead but her knowing her secrets should still be amusing."

"Rin's diary? Wait, wasn't her diary cursed or something? I read somewhere on the internet…Hey, what are you doing!"

Before Luka could protest, Miku shoved Rin's diary into her cinereous tote bag and ran home to read the diary, thus, sealing her fate.

The next day, Hatsune Miku was found dead, with her throat slit in the shape of an '**X**' and a petrified expression on her face. The '**X**' was as if someone had crossed her out, like how one would cross a wrong answer.

Once again, the murder was a mystery. No one could figure out how the victim died nor who the murderer was. The police could only speculate and eventually, deem it as another suicide.

.  
>.<p>

Luka cried as she lay face down, sprawled on her bed. She sobbed into her cerise pillow, marring it's colour with tears and mucus.

'Why did Miku die?" was all Luka could asked herself. The question repeated itself through her head countless of times and yet, she could not even come close to an answer.

Suiciding was out of the question for an airhead like Miku would never commit suicide. So then, how did Miku die? Who had such serious grudge against Miku that there was a need to eradicate her existence?

'_W o n' t . y o u . h e l p . m e . . . ?'_ An unearthly high-pitched, ethereal and transient plea edged with sorrow abruptly rang out in her head, shocking her out of her reverie.

"What was that?" Luka thought, disturbed and startled by the sudden cry." Whose voice was it?" Luka mused.

It sounded so bizarre, extremely familiar and remarkably despondent.

"I want to help her", was what Luka felt in response to the voice, being the virtuous lady she was. Yet at the same time, a bud of unease sprouted within her as if her instinct was warning her of an ominous occurence.

Suddenly, feeling a chill run down her spine, Luka desperately felt the urge to be comforted by a smiling picture of Miku to reminiscence some happy memories and hastily rummaged her tote bag, only to find something that left her dumbfounded.

Yes, indeed, as you may have guessed, what she found was the diary that belonged to Kagamine Rin.

She took the diary hesitantly out of her bag and stared at it, puzzled. What was it doing in her bag? Didn't Miku take it home with her?  
>"Maybe" Luka mused with a melancholic look upon her face, "instead of putting it her bag, she put it in mine for a prank."<p>

Tears swelled in Luka's eyes once more as gazed at the elaborate notebook in her hands and their nostalgic happy memories flowed into her mind.

"So, Miku finally decided to be an obedient girl and listen to me." Luka thought with a slight smile on her lips.  
>"Then, perhaps I should listen to her now and be a bad girl for once as well." Luka whispered to herself, her voice sounding slightly impish. Wiping away the glistening tears on her flawless face with her sleeve, she proceeded by flipping through the cursed diary.<p>

"Huh? What is this?"

Immediately, Luka was stupefied, for inside the diary was several short accounts of the deaths of several people. The accounts included why they deserved die, how they died and their feelings when they died.

.  
>.<p>

**Death 1**

**Lily**

Aunt Lily deserved to die because she did not shower enough care and concern on me, which was what she should have done as an adult. Died by swallowing a biscuit in the shape of an **X**. When she discovered that I was haunting her whilst she died, she was shocked and wanted to know 'why'. That witch, acting innocent when she should jolly well know the reason.

**Death 2**

**Nekomura Iroha**

Nekomura Iroha deserved to die as she abandoned me when I needed her. As a friend of mine, she should not have ditched me like that and leave me to suffer. Died by possessing her and silted both wrists in an **X** shape. I decided to allow her consciousness to stay awake whilst I controlled her body. She was screaming 'no' all the way in her mind to me and kept imploring me to stop what I was doing. Indeed, she was absolutely terrified. Consider this extra punishment for running out on me, wretch.

"What...What is this? Some are people I recognize that have just passed away. Prima, Sonika, Yuki, Miki, Gackupo… Plus, possession is impossible! This is reality, there can be no such thing like possession. They are all part of fiction…isn't it?"

Numerous thoughts flowed through Luka's mind, unbelieving of what she had just read until she saw the last account.

.

.

**Death 31**

**Hatsune Miku**

Hatsune Miku deserved to die. She spread rumours and gossips about me all over school. She utterly defamed me and was one of the people who gave me a bad reputation. What a scandalizer. I killed her by manipulating her penknife and slashing her throat in the form of an '**X**'. What a panic-stricken girl she was. Begging me for mercy whilst literally bawling; of course, no mercy will be given like how she did not spare my reputation any.

"This cannot be real, it is absolutely absurd. Even someone like Rin would not kill so many of her kind for such petty reasons." Luka murmured under her breath, in an attempt to convince herself that this was merely a really horrendous joke being played upon her.

"Petty things, a joke? No, my dear dreadful Megurine Luka, they were not killed for petty reasons and this is certainly not a joke; do not belittle me."

It was the voice! That unearthly and forlorn voice that just begged for her help. Luka now knew why it was so remarkably familiar.

It belonged to Kagamine Rin.  
>And she was in her head.<p>

"Am I the next victim, after Miku? Are you going to kill me using something with an '**X**' as well? Why cannot do this, you don't have a right to take other people's lives. They do not belong to you."

Innumerable questions, reasons, feelings were now circulating throughout Luka. Her heartbeat accelerated, beating violently in her chest, the sound so loud that she nearly overwhelmed her.

Yes, she was intimidated, terror-stricken. It was amusing to watch how she started defending herself, stating reasons why she should not be killed, as if she was a lawyer debating with the prosecutor. Yet, her defensive reaction was only to be expected. After all, the fear she was feeling was similar to the fear you would feel when a lion had your head in his mouth.

Nevertheless, her fragile arguments were utterly futile. I denounced her as guilty and she perished at my hands. She deserved her death for sitting on the fence idly as I was being bullied, terrorized. She did not give me the helping hand I needed.

That was why, I killed her by stabbing her heart, making it look like an '**X**' - crossing her out. Next, I proceeded to record the account of her death onto my diary. Another down, 272 more to go.

...

Now, after you have read my diary…

_C a n . y o u . g u e s s . w h o . t h e . n e x t . v i c t i m . i s ?_


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

"72 down, 232 more to go…" I murmured spiritlessly to myself as I leisurely recorded an account of Piko's death in my treasured yellow diary with a blasé expression upon my face whilst floating in the sky, as if it was natural thing to do, a mere chore.

I looked stared down at the city beneath me and observed the humans walking in it, carrying on with their lives, giving me a sense of nostalgia. The street lamps were so bright that they nearly blinded my eyes; indeed, from the sky, they surely looked like the stars of the Earth.

"Has it been 72 people already?" I mused languidly, lifting my head to gaze at the tranquil moon; echoing my previous thought as if I had just noticed the number.

"How long did I take to slaughter all those people?…" was what I proceeded to ponder whilst letting the moon's soft and gentle light shine upon my soul.

How long have I been dead? How long more will I take to eradicate all those people that I despised? Innumerable questions flowed into my head, one by one, like how a slow river would flow on a gentle slope.

"Why am I killing all those insignificant humans?" I asked myself aloud tiredly, sounding exhausted and almost unconscious of the fact that I was talking to myself again, as if it was an reflex.

That was when I recalled that I had killed myself as I could not take the pressure of being alive, crushed by reality. That was my way of escaping the terrible world I lived in. However, unexpectedly, I had bore such a strong grudge against the world for torturing me while I was alive that instead of reincarnating, which was what that should have happened, I returned on Earth as a vengeful spirit. Quite the irony, if I may say so myself.

Initially, killing people that I had grievance against as a phantom was fun. It gave me such joy, such exhilaration to know I possessed unearthly powers that they did not. Indeed, their lives were in the palm of my hands. My new found powers allowed me decide the fates of some insignificant humans.

Thus, I killed and I killed. I laughed mockingly at the fools who beseeched me for my mercy. To think that some time ago, they were the ones who were mocking me, teasing me, making my life an utter nightmare. Now, they were the insects lying at my feet, imploring me to spare their puny lives. Of course, what goes around comes around and I gave them what they rightly deserved, death.

Yet, the novelty soon wore off and killing became tiresome, tedious. I grew accustomed to the begging they gave. It became typical, something customary. All the excuses and reasons they gave me started sounding the same; they had no imagination at all. Truly, what one human thought of, another 71 would have already thought of it.

"This is absurdly BORING! I should just stop and just get myself reincarnated or go heaven or hell or something." grumbling nosily to myself, I turned and tossed in mid air as if I was lying on a bed.

"_Don't bother thinking what you should do next._"  
>A smooth, slightly low and husky voice appeared abruptly behind me , catching me by unawares. His sentence was quiet and flat, toneless to the extent it felt cold. Right then, my instinct immediately warned me that he was an approaching danger and that I should run away<p>

Turning around so as to see who this anonymous male was and understand what I was going to be defending myself against, I faced him directly and instantly demanded him to answer my questions.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by that comment you just made?"  
>I glared at him, annoyed and provoked by his insolent comment without even an proper introduction. Yet, at the same time, I was also cautious of him for the siren bells were ringing loudly within me, telling me that I was in a bad situation.<p>

"My name is Len Kagamine and I mean exactly what I have just said." he replied impassively with a determined expression upon his immaculate face.

_"Rin Kagamine, you are hereby arrested for breaking the laws of our world_."


	3. Ignorant Crime

"Arrest me for breaking a law?" I echoed, putting on a brave front, glaring unswervingly at the one who called himself Kagamine Len. "And pray tell, what law have I broken other than to float in the polluted air above the city? If you ask me, the appalling contaminated air should be the one getting arrested, Mr Sergeant. Do your job properly."

"What is going on? What is he talking about?" was what I truly I thought as I stared him down directly, pretending to have more courage then I actually owned. He made the tension in the atmosphere heavy and it made me feel nervous, threatened, yet queerly excited. The soft and gentle moonlight that I had just loved now seemed so cruel, for it lit up his aquamarine coloured eyes, making him look more dangerous than ever.

"You still have the audacity to lie through your teeth, pretending you are innocent?" He demanded, with a slightly infuriated expression glinting in his eyes, increasing the intensity he unconsciously created further.

_Not good, wrong move, shouldn't have provoked him by using sarcasm._

He seemed more hazardous than ever with his emotions finally emerging, making his presence nearly overwhelming. My instinct screamed at me to flee the place immediately, to distance myself from this terrifying being. Yet, I could not move. Fear gripped my heart tightly, limiting my movements and thought processes, only allowing me to tremble slightly in fright. I swear if I was still a naive human, I would have literally collapsed onto the floor, my legs quivering so badly that I could barely sit up straight.

So this was what true fear felt liked, I mused and grinned inwardly. It had been too long, far too long since I felt this thrilling disturbance again. I had forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end of this terrorizing emotion. Truly, I had become excessively complacent and regarded myself too highly ever since I received the unearthly powers I now possessed.

"Miss Rin Kagamine, you do you not admit the fact that you killed 72 humans when your maximum quota was 4?" he inquired in his clear, intimidating voice.

"You mean I even _had_ a killing quota?" I responded, evidently baffled, confounded but still guarded. "Gee, I really learn something new every day, don't I?"

"Are you trying to imply that nobody from the committee of vengeful affairs came to warn you about your quota?"

Strangely, his intimidating aura had now almost disappeared, mostly replaced completely by confusion. I examined his bewildered expression, slightly disappointed at the fact that my thrill had vanished so soon.

What committee is he talking about anyway? I certainly did not expect that I would still be constricted by rules and regulations even when I was dead. Tsk, what a pain everything is. How was toying with the lives of some minuscule humans considered a crime anyway?

"Nevertheless," I deliberated, "if i play my cards correctly, I would be able to escape scot-free from this so-called 'crime'." I certainly did not want to waste my time rotting away doing the punishment they gave me for what I assume, is a minor crime.

"Why was this Len Kagamine such a stickler for rules anyway?" I scoffed, "To think he shares the same unusual surname as me."

"Answer me Miss Kagamine, for your life depends on your answer. Did anybody from the committee of vengeful affairs warn you about your quota?" He interrogated.

Undoubtedly, the sentence 'like no, duh' would have been appropriate as my reply. Yet, my instinct suddenly acted up again. Why was he using my life to threaten me for an answer? In a split second, I knew my answer. This crime which I was ignorant of was not minor at all, it was the exact opposite.

Once I had finally understood the fragile situation that I was in, I started feeling ecstatic yet tense again. The familiar thrill I missed was back.

Nonetheless, I knew that I was still in a delicate situation and feeling happy about it would definitely not help keep me afloat. Surviving this would be akin to walking on a tightrope 2 kilometers from the ground, without a safety net for protection.

"Absolutely not, when I first became a spirit, no one came to give me any instructions of any sort. Furthermore, until you recently told me, I did not even know such a committee existed." I retorted defensively and even added a pathetic wail to my tone making myself seem more innocent, defenseless.

That was the tactic I had chosen, to tell the truth in such a way that the committee was at fault, not me, the poor victimized spirit who was oblivious to everything.

"Do you swear that everything you have just said was nothing but the naked truth?"

If I wasn't in such a fragile position, I would have rolled my eyes.  
>"I swear."<p>

However, even though I had given him my word, he still continued to glower at me, as if he was trying to bore a hole through my soul, just to see whether I was truly telling the truth. Finally, he lowered his eyes away from me and took out a black notebook and flipped through it, muttering to himself like the freak he was.

"So, can I go and mind my own matters now?" I questioned pompously, as if telling Mr Kagamine that now he realized he was in the wrong, not me, I should be allowed go freely, with an apology given. "I win," was what I believed as I smirked secretly and relaxed myself, crossing my arms and letting my guard down.

Just as I finished my sentence, he instantaneously shut his notebook, eyed at me indifferently and replied, "I'm sorry to say this but until we have fully studied your case, Miss Rin Kagamine, _you will be detained in hell_."


	4. Captured

_Detained in Hell? What the hell (pardon the pun) is he talking about?_

"Excuse me; I am Rin Kagamine, a free wandering spirit who only committed a crime because _you_ did not tell me any of the laws to abide by." I snapped defensively, glaring angrily at Mr Len Kagamine "Why should _I _get detained for something that is not _my_ fault?"

He merely looked back at me nonchalantly, as if I were a mere insect, and answered, "Senseless killing is a crime everywhere, or perhaps do you not have common sense?"

_Crap, he got me there._

"Furthermore," he explained, "only vengeful spirits, such as you, are allowed to murder a few people as that is the very reason why they escaped from the Reincarnation Stream."

_Reincarnation stream? Great, now the freak lost me_.

Oh, who gives a damn anymore!  
>Utterly angered by my lack of knowledge and his irksome, unwavering stare; I retorted and changed the topic, attempting to provoke him while I was at it. "You complain that<em> I<em> do not have common sense when _you_ don't explain much to me? Truly, you are what I term an 'Epic Failure'."

My provocation was unsuccessful; his expression was still as emotionless as ever. Disregarding my insult like how one would regard air, he continued, "Then I will explain to you on our way to Hell. Therefore, please co-operate and allow me to arrest you."

Looking daggers at Mr Kagamine, I could not believe how absurd he was. There was just no way I would simply comply to his request and surrender. Suddenly, an idea flashed through my mind and I grinned. If I was going to refuse, I might as well refuse as 'politely' as possible, right?

"**** off you pathetic worm," I spewed, pointing my middle finger at him with the hand half-raised. "Rin Kagamine never gives in without a fight, much less to an imbecile like you."

"_That should incite him_," was what I believed smugly, preparing myself for a battle.

"Are you sure you wish to resist?" Mr Kagamine said, still as composed as ever. Yet as he spoke, the oppressive tension in the atmosphere increased, changing me into a basket of nerves.

Keeping silent to his response, I attempted to convince myself, "This will be a tough but I should still stand a chance…" And that was when my chain of thoughts was interrupted; distracted by his sudden disappearance, despite the fact my eyes never left him.

"Where did he go?" I anxiously thought, turning around in attempt to find him, wondering how he escaped. "Did he fear me and run away?"

"_You should never let your adversary out of your sight."_

I froze in my movements, remaining as motionless as possible. I did not know how that freak did it, but he was now _directly behind me_, pointing something sharp at my throat.

Positioning his lips near my ear, he declared, "resistance is futile; please surrender before I take serious action."

_Don't whisper into my ear, you freak!_

So, apparently suddenly disappearing and then pointing something sharp at my neck was not considered serious action? If so, I would really hate to see what he calls as 'serious action'…But he is annoying the heck out of me! AHHHHHH, this pisses me off!

"So," I contemplated, "to surrender or not to surrender, that is the question."

My mind did not need much persuading. Deep down, I knew that he was out of my league and there was probably no way whatsoever to win my way out of this.

Making up my mind, I finally decided to give him my answer.

Murmuring silently back, "If I have said it once, I dislike to say it twice…"

Taking my chances whilst he was distracted by my chattering, I quickly squatted down, slipped out of his grasp and whirled around to face him, whilst swinging my right leg at his head.

"Rin Kagamine never gives in without a fight!"

Completing my sentence loudly, my leg nearly whopped his face. Unfortunately, before I could make contact and take sweet revenge, he ducked, took swift steps backwards whilst standing up and stepped out of my range.

I stared carefully at his hands, checking for his weapon, only to realize that he held none. However, I noticed his fingernails were quite sharp. So the sharp thing I felt was his fingernails? Slightly embarrassed at myself, I couldn't believe I thought it was a weapon.

Looking slightly peeved (_finally!_) at me, he said "I had hoped to remain civil but you leave me with no choice…"

Ignoring his words completely, I charged directly towards that freak and gave a right hook. As expected, he effectively negated my attack by simply parrying my arm away with his right hand. Retaliating, I kicked my left leg straight up, aiming for his jaw once more. Yet again, that freak evaded my kick by simply moving nimbly back a few steps.

Continuing my barrage of attacks, I landed forward on my left leg and using it as a pivot, I swirled my right leg at him, targeting his neck. This time, not only did that freak step back to dodge me once again, he even used his left hand to push my right leg to the left, making me turn my back towards him due to the momentum.

Unfortunately, before I could circle back, he struck the back of my neck accurately with his elbow. Upon receiving the heavy impact, my body instantly went into shock, collapsing on the floor.

"Damn it, how could he defeat me so easily?...This hag got to be a bugged game" I complained to myself unsteadily as I lay limp on the floor, my vision blurring. Was I going to faint?...

Whilst in the midst of losing my awareness, I heard freak sigh aloud softly, felt him handcuffing me and muttered, "I warned you that it would be futile."

Agitated by his statement, I mustered all the remaining energy I had and cursed backed.  
>"S-shut up…bastard…..."<p>

With that, I lost consciousness as the loser but at the very least, I had my pride intact.


	5. The Maiden of Prophecy

"Ungh…" I moaned aloud as if I was sleep-talking, wondering why I felt so uncomfortable; my head, woozy.

Being the lazy person I was, I only opened my eyelids by a fraction and looked unsteadily around me, not unlike a tipsy drunkard.

Sluggishly observing my surroundings, I realized semi-consciously how blur and unfamiliar it was. I seemed to be in a room which walls were only coloured a boring dull grey; It even had a tasteless black metal door, with no designs whatsoever on it. Seriously, did anyone even put in effort in decorating this rat-hole?

The place was truly completely monochromatic and it's only saving grace was the bright light which poured through the window.

"Good grief, where the world am I?" Was the second question that popped into my head, whilst narked at the killer headache I had.

Of course as per usual, I acted like the fool I was and utterly overlooked the fact that I was in a mysterious place I knew nothing of, had no information about, and gave more priority to how to rest comfortably instead of being worried about more major things; Like, about what in the world could had happened to land me in a situation which I knew nothing of.

I struggled internally, torn between the choices of waking up merely to make myself more snug, or continue my slumber, ignoring the discomfort. I was just about to choose the latter before finally becoming aware of how heavy my wrists felt.

Cranky with how awkward it felt, not to even mention how it delayed my z's, I attempted to shift my arm in a certain way to see it properly. Hearing some clinking noises, I felt as if that both wrists were somewhat connected, for I could not move the right without moving the left. Cursing, I angled my head instead to peer at my wrists, only to see it handcuffed.

Oh, great, wonderful, trens bien. Not only the Lord Almighty gave me a killer headache, he just had to grant me extreme discomfort while being chained?

"This had to be one of the random dreams that made no sense whatsoever," I thought, ignoring the cuffs altogether, hoping it was just a nightmare and tried to continue sleeping on the hard cold floor, wishing I had a quilt blanket to ward off the cold.

"Maybe a nice magical girl will pop out of somewhere and give me one…" I thought drowsily and snickered at my own tasteless joke.

Abruptly, the creaking of a door opening broke the silence, only to be followed by the sound of clacking footsteps. The sound soon grew louder, successfully irritating the weariness out of me through simple anger.

As abruptly as the footsteps came, as suddenly it stopped. Lethargically estimating the clacking to stop around me, I had half a mind to completely get up to berate whoever it was for disturbing my slumber but was too knackered to.

Despite my closed eyes, my brain finally started functioning logically. I whimsically pondered why there were footsteps. After all, I was sleeping in the sky, so there was no way it could have been a human. Maybe a spirit, but I have never met another spirit yet... No, moot point; I'm not the sky anymore, am I? If I remembered correctly, I was in this graceless bright room. Come to think of it, where am I? Ah well, who gives a dam –

Both the silence and my thoughts were disrupted by the creaking of a door again. Yet this time, it was the door before me that opened. A single person entered the room I was in and silently closed it.

In truth, I was relatively curious about who had entered the room, or rather; who would willingly enter such a mundane room like this. Yet I made no movement. Perhaps that was my instinct or maybe, it was simply sheer laziness.

"Are you awake, Miss Rin Kagamine?" A voice rang out, one which was as clear as crystal bells. One that was emotionless and moderately low.

In fact, quite interestingly, that voice was so similar to mine that I wondered "Mayhaps this is what I would sound like if I were a male."

"Are you awake, Miss Rin Kagamine?" he repeated, his voice echoing off the walls.

Giving whoever it was the cold shoulder; I proceeded to act dead, hoping that I would be left alone to sleep in peace. I mean, that was not very much to ask for, was it?

A shadow suddenly fell over me. "Did he bend down?" I thought.

"Wha?-"

Catching me by unawares, cold metal touched my right ear and a ear-splitting (literally) ringing sound burst forth from it; undoubtedly killing my eardrums and fully waking me up.

Hopping mad with whichever nincompoop it was who had awoke me; I sat straight up swiftly, turned to face the imbecile to give him his worst lecture of his life and got a surprise.

It was Len Kagamine.

He was calmly squatting in front of me, his face as unreadable as ever, looking as if he was merely observing me, comparable to how one would observe an animal at the zoo.

At the sight of him, I instantaneously recalled the 'fabulous' memories I had of him and realized at once why I was in such an unfamiliar place. After he had apprehended me, he had probably dumped me in a jail or something. The further I remembered and thought, the more outraged I became. And so, I vented it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? WERE YOU _NOT_ TAUGHT ANY MANNERS?" I screamed, infuriated by the fact that he had not only managed to arrest me, he just _had_ to add insult to injury by pulling off the stunt he did earlier.

In my furor, I rashly attempted to punch him with my right hand which was already clenched into a fist. Unfortunately, I neglected the fact that I was still handcuffed and the chain which connected them together forced my left arm to move forward as well.

"Oh crap," I thought as stared shocked at the handcuffs whilst I lost my balance and fell sideways, in the north-east direction. Closing my eyes as I tensed up, I prepared myself for the incoming impact.

Before my face could reach the floor, I felt an arm stopping me from falling forwards. I opened my eyes slightly, wondering apprehensively what had happened, yet already guessed. Sure enough, Mr Kagamine had caught me using his left arm.

Looking up at his face, I noticed his expression had changed to a slight frown as I met his eyes and immediately averted them. Damn, I must have looked like a total airhead and blushed, embarrassed. First, I try to punch him and _then_ I end up losing my balance, only to be helped by the one which I was going to punch. Seriously, what _am_ I doing?

"…Than -" I said on reflex, yet stopping halfway. Wait, wait, _wait_. What the heck was I thanking the enemy for?

The small voice of reason came out, reminding me that it was nice of Mr Kagamine to help me, despite the fact I had been treating him like an insect ever since I met him.

But once again, my pride reminded me that being helped by the enemy was a grievous insult.

Reason and Pride battled it out for a while before Pride trounced and triumphed over Reason.

"I mean, I don't need your help, you idiot!" I snapped, backing away from him and promptly switching my 'thanks' to a glare, acting like a total bitch. Perhaps I was a tad too rude…but I was certainly _not_ going to be polite to a guy who arrested me; Who would?

But seriously, what was I _doing_? I was completely not being myself, becoming this weak little girl who only knew how to bark..

My eyes still fixated on his, he sighed, sounding demoralized and closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. "Miss Kagamine, would you please stop treating me like a pest? All I seek is your co-operation on your case."

Rolling my eyes at his density, I retorted sarcarstically. "_Riiiigght_, only thing is, you forcibly arrested me, knocked me out and placed some stupid i-don't-know-what on my ear which killed off my eardrums. 'Sides," I added cynically, "since you were making my 'crime' look so freaking serious, I bet I'll get the life imprisonment or death penalty. Under all these conditions, you expect me to _co-operate_?"

"Yes," he replied, his tone still sounding calm, but now laced slightly with exasperation. "In the normal cases, murdering a number as large as yours would without a doubt, lead to the death penalty. However, assuming you told me the truth and you were really not warned beforehand – no, do not interrupt yet please, let me finish."

I scowled in response at him. All I tried to do was to say 'yes' to the fact I knew nothing and he stops me.

What the hell.

"As I was saying," Mr Kagamine continued, ignoring the looks I was giving him, "due to your unique circumstances, your case might become one of the rare exceptions. The worst scenario would be that you will still be charged as guilty and sentenced to death but best case, you might be declared as innocent and yes, you'll be released free of charges."

I stared at him apprehensively, trying to fathom his motive for becoming such a decent person all of a sudden. Wasn't there a saying about how a leopard doesn't change its spots? "There has _got_ to be some evil motive for this strange behaviour," I thought, as I tried to study him for hints.

However, as per usual, his expression was just the same as ever.

"Perhaps,he is just toying with me by lying to get my hopes up and then snuff them out cruelly. That must be it."

Nevertheless, the voice of angelic reason popped out again, like the annoying fly it was and whispered to me, "but what would he gain from such pointless acts? It would be more trouble than it is worth. Perhaps he really is trying to help. Plus, he was semi-reluctant to forcibly arrest you, and you were the one who resisted."

"For God's sake, shut up already!" I yelled silently to myself. "He is evil," I reminded myself, "_Evil_."

"After all," I thought, recalling my past memories bitterly, "all people are selfish. They only 'help' when it is convienent to."

_Like my past 'friends', who all abandoned me as if I was dirt._

Yes, the fleeting happinness I used to have when my parents were with me were gone, vanished. My laughter had died along with them and misery overflowed. Why did they not try harder to live? If they did, perhaps I would not even be here right now and instead, still be living the carefree happy life I had.

Life sucked, I had pretty much nothing to live for, save for revenge. Furthermore, now that I had gotten bored of it, there was truly nothing left, nothing at all. I was a bottle that was emptied and remained emptied.

_If so, why __was I clinging to life?…_

In the end, I decided to co-operate after great consideration, but _only_ to truly understand my circumstances and pry for information. He did say something about a Reincarnation Stream and me being a vengeful spirit and all. It did sort of hinted that spirits can be classified or something, and it made me somewhat curious. And the more I know, the better.

Breaking the silence, I told him that I agreed to co-operate, albeit sounding reluctant. " But you owe me an explaination about what is going on."

"That was what I wanted to give on the way here," he replied stonily. "You opposed, leaving me with no choice."

I glowered and shot daggers at him which said 'shut up and just answer already'. He glanced at me and apparently received the in a deep breath, he sat down on the floor and started.

"The Reincarnation Stream is exactly what its name implies. It is a stream of souls which connects the three dimensions. They are the Physical Dimension, the Spiritual Dimension and the Neutral Dimension."

Looking at my confunded face, Mr Kagamine frowned (at least, I think he did), apparently understanding how little I knew and continued. "Firstly, there are five types of sentients. Souls, Guides, Humans, Spirits and God."

"God is real?" I interjected, unconvinced.

"Yes, unlike what you read on the Physical Dimension which you might know as Earth, God is just one type of sentient but it is special in a way. Now can you let me explain accordingly?" he said, still looking exasperated.

"Fine, go on." I said nonchantly, pretending that I didn't do anything wrong.

"A soul is what can only be found in the stream or the Neutral Dimension, a place you need to pass through to get reborn into the Physical Dimension. They have no feelings, no awareness of themselves. They only contain life and nothing else."

"Naturally, Souls would flow from the Reincarnation Stream to the Neutral Dimension. To determine which Souls are allowed to pass through the Neutral Dimension to be reincarnated in the Physical, there are Guides. Guides are creatures created by God. All their minds are linked and thus, they share one self-awareness."

"The criteria to pass is to be balanced. Some souls have suffered too much damage and thus, lack energy whilst those who have been too blessed, possess too much."

"Uh, damage, energy? Explain?" I asked uncertainly.

He sighed as if it was a pain to do so but nontheless, clarified.

"Souls suffer damage when they are humans or spirit by feeling pain. For example, the pain of losing a loved one, through being tortured, etc. When pain is felt, energy is depleted. However, this energy can also be recovered by feeling joy."

Pain…and joy. Figures, the basic emotions of life. Kind of like yin and yang, tears and smiles.

A thought flashed across my mind.

"Then what happens to the spirits which are not balanced?" I questioned.

He answered, "That are what Guides are for. They take the excess energy from the ones which have too much and put it in those which lacks."

"How?"

"I'm unsure about the specifics, but they just do."

"What?" I exclaimed, "why don't you know?" This was perfectly unbelievable. It was the place he lived, he should know!

Looking as if he was abouted to snap, Mr Kagamine retorted, "Well Miss Kagamine, you don't know why the Earth is round but you know it round, right? Same Logic."

All right, maybe it was not so unbelievable now.

"Anyway, back to the topic." He said impatiently, "I am sure you know what Humans and Spirits are so I'll skip that. Moving on - "

"Yeah," I cut in his sentence and snapped grouchily, " sure, I know what spirits are _but _I don't know how they are formed and the part where you said I'm a vengeful spirit and all."

Yeah, I knew I was a bit discourteous for interrupting like that but he really deserved it. He was looking as if it-is-_such_-a-pain-to-explain-so-many-things-to-this-turkey, and totally showing the attitude.

If I didn't know better, I could swear he was picking a fight.

He stared at me coldly for a short moment and answered, "I'm sorry. I should not have assumed."

Wait, did my ears really die from the blaring ring I heard earlier on or was I dreaming? He was apologising, even though he did nothing wrong (well, except for the attitude he displayed) and I was the one being rude?

Crap, now I started to feel bad for being so unpolite to someone so irritating. Did my personality change whilst I was sleeping?

Restarting his explaination again, he said "Spirits are -"

Before he could even say the third word, he was again interrupted, only it was not by me. It was a soft but resounding buzz which came from his pocket.

Looking extremely irritated, he rolled his eyes. "Please excuse me," he apologised albeit with a trace of irritation in his voice as he took what I assumed was a yellow cellphone from his pocket. Flipping open his phone, he clicked a single button and answered professionally.

"Hello, this is Len Kagamine. Air Marshal Meiko needs to see me in her office immediately? Is it urgent? I understand, thank you." With that, he hanged up and slotted his phone back into his pocket trousers.

Turning to face me as he stood up, Mr Kagamine said, "Sorry about this, but I need to attend to something urgently. I will explain the rest after that so I'll be seeing you later."

Pouting, all I could do was to accept the fact that my explaination would be delayed as he deftly took out a bunch of keys from his trousers, unlocked the door and exited the room. His footsteps grew distant as I stared at the black door.

Muttering curses under my breath, I positioned myself to face the window, which was on the opposite wall of the door. Basking under the sunlight, I started to reminsce about the happy times I had when I was still human, and compared my current life to the previous one.

"From a student to a mass murderer," I mused languidly and let out a hard laugh."I wonder what my parents would think."

Letting my voice bounce off the walls and back at me, I stared unwaveringly at the window and at the red sky for quite a few minutes befor the door swung open again.

"Back already?" I thought as I turned towards the door, "the office must have been really close…"

To my complete shock, it wasn't Mr Kagamine. I was startled to see two people I did not regonize enter the room instead.

The first one was a middle-aged female. Furthermore, she was one of the most ravishing ladies I had ever seen. Surrounded by an air of elegance, her presence was truly charismatic. Simply by standing under the crystal-like orange light, her rust-coloured hair revealed an amazing shade of red, one that was not unlike a blazing fire. That belle's exquisite eyes gleamed a magnificient venetian red which appeared to glow a slight shade of crimson. Morever, her skin appeared to be full of colour yet pale all at once. I did't even wish to mention her shapely figure…but let's just say it made me jealous.

Behind her was a man of similar age. He looked normal, perhaps even plain standing beside the beauty. Yet he too, had a extraordinary demeanor that managed combine his devil-may-care attitude and his serenity together. That man's dull duke blue hair shimmered a radiant columbia blue and his ceil eyes became mysteriously darker under the orange light.

The red lady smiled a captivating smile upon seeing me. "Are you Rin Kagamine?" She queried smoothly, in a voice which reminded me of honey

Stunned at their sudden appearances and quite somewhat throughly bewildered, I was dragged into their flow and could only nod my head in response.

"Awesome, jackpot!" The blue man cried out happily, his face glowing with joy and sure enough, displaying the attitude I expected from him.

"Of course," replied the female confidently with a noticeably happy visage, as they gave each other a hi-5. "I made sure to double-check all particulars. Wouldn't want our covers blown for nothing, right?"

Recovering my senses, I posed a question; the most basic question you'll ask to utter strangers who starts chatting you up.

"Um, who are you?"

Both swiveled their heads to face me as I asked the question. The red lady walked towards me, smiled and offered her hand to me, as if requesting that I stand.

"Sorry for intruding like this. My name is Meiko, just Meiko, no surnames, nada. This guy behind me," she said as she pointed to the blue man behind her, who also happened to be mouthing 'nice to meet you' at me. "Is Kaito. Same as mine, no surnames. And you don't need to use honorifics with us." She finished, as I took her hand and stood up.

"Sure, got it. Meiko and Kaito," I said as I gestured towards them respectively. "So, what were you talking about?"

Meiko's smile turned slightly mischievous as Kaito's grin became even wider and a sense of apprehension washed over me.

"What we are talking about is you," Kaito announced jovially, looking as excited as a child with a whole shop of new toys. "Rin Kagmine, our Maiden of Prophecy."


End file.
